Broken Lovers
by Fluffy-sama's lil girl
Summary: GaaraNaruto.Mentions of rape. Gaara? Why did you leave me? WHY? Naruto's POV!Char. deathMy first oneshot!


**Kara: Konnichiwa! I am back!!! Sorry to all my fans for delaying my story... if I have any...-sighs-**

**DISCLAIMER: Dear Easter Platypus, I have been a very good girl this year, please forgive me for blowing that barbie doll head up on the 4th of July. I really want to own Naruto, so please give it to me, along with some good Yaoi books!**

**Kara: On to the story!!! Errr, I mean one shot!**

**

* * *

**

Broken Lover

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

It's raining.

I wish I could feel its cold touch, but I'm numb. My mind and body are numb. I've been out here for a day, and its been raining since _it_ happened.

Why...?Why me!?Why is it always me!? Why, when I finally want something, need someone, they have to be taken away from me!?

... I miss him. It's funny, everybody just left me here while they go to mourn him. They didn't even think I wanted to mourn. But he's mine. He belongs to me! He doesn't even belong to Kami! YOU HEAR ME!!! HE'S MINE!!!!! NOONE BUT ME CAN HAVE HIM!!!!

A fresh set of tears trickles down my raw cheeks. No, not fresh, just the same ones that had been falling before. It hurts... Please, take me too! I need to be with him! Hear those words from his lips! I just want to be in his arms again. I remember when I first started to have this passion, obsession over those seas of green he called eyes.

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

As I collapse, weak from training, I stare at the sky. The reason I have been training so hard, is to take out my frustration and sadness. I had just seen my crush, Sasuke, kiss that slut I called a teammate. It was a truly heartbreaking site. 

As I stare at the sky, its milky clouds drifting along, I hear a rustle of leaves against clothe. I turn my head to face the noise, far too lazy to get up, thinking it only a squirrel. That's when I saw him, Subaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure. I quickly stood, and bowed. Gaara looked at me with those eyes, the caring ones I had helped him develop by beating him in a battle of Jutsu's .

"What is wrong, Naruto-kun?" he said in that dull manner, his body a still as a pole.

I stared at him, not knowing what to say. I quickly reply with a stutter. " N-n-nothing is wrong, Kazekage-sama!"

He replies in that hard, non-changing, tone,"Something is wrong, Uzumaki. I know because your mouth says nothing is wrong, but your eyes tell a completely different story. You cannot hide your emotions from me, Naruto. We are so alike, you cannot lie. For I will see through all these facades. Do not lie to me, it's disrespectful."

"It's nothing, okay! Now, leave me alone!" I shout and try to walk past him.

Gaara simply grabs my arm, pulling me into his arms. "The hell, Gaara!? Let me go!!!"

I pound my arms into his chest, pulling at his arms in failed attempts to escape. His arms are tightly wrapped around my small figure, no signs of letting go soon showing. I just want to get away, escape from this pain, forget about it, and fall into my own delusion. I tear at his arms, trying to some how hurt him, to make him let go. Then It hits me, the sand shield is it the way. I can't reach his skin.

"Naruto, it's alright to cry. It's alright to let your emotions run. You're no less of a man. You can tell me, I promise I won't laugh. Because Naruto, you are my most precious person."

That did it, that broke down the walls of my conscious. I told him, I told him everything. I told him of when I was young and I told him of the present. I told him of my fears and doubts. When I was done, I could only sob into his chest, wetting the clothe that he wears. I cried and I could feel his eyes, warm and loving, but they could see me, not the me I portrayed to everyone.

His arms holding me, I felt safe. He used to admit such a murderous aura, now it was warm and peaceful, comforting and safe. Slowly, I fell into the world of my conscious, dreaming of those green eyes.

* * *

End Flash Back

* * *

Yes, I remember that time. I remember all of it, as if it had only just happened moments ago. 

I hear a howl of a wolf, echoing in the rain filled darkness. It's as if they are crying for my love. Why Gaara, why!? Why not me!?

I wish you were here. It's so dark, too dark. I'm scared. I'm scared of it, this blackness. Noone needs me anymore. You said you needed me! Remember!?

Flash Back

Kakashi-sensei's eye turned into that crescent shape, showing that he was smiling. "Naruto! Your gonna be so happy! You get to house the Kazekage while he is visiting! How special do you feel!?"

I look at him in shock, to afraid to speak. Did he just say Gaara is coming to my house!? After that embarrassing scene!? Just great.

Kaka-sensei left in a puff of smoke as a knock came at the door. I quickly rushed to the door, stumbling over myself. "Chotto matte!!**(1)**" I shouted.

I opened the door to see Gaara, in all his glory. We stared at each other for a moment, till Gaara changed his view from to my apartment. He looked somewhat surprised to see my house look so neat. I don't blame him though. It's a common misconception that I am messy. Actually. I'm a bit of a neat freak.

I smile at him, and openly let him inside. Gaara slowly walks in. I speak first. "I'll go make some tea."

I turn around to leave as my arm is grabbed again. I am pulled to his chest, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment. I wait for him to say something , I'll be prepared . " I missed you." he says,"Lets go to Ichiraku's together, okay?"

Okay, so I did no expect that. My face is bright red and I can feel the heat coming off of it. I feel a warm sensation rush through my body.

"You mean, like a d-date?"

"Yes, if that is what you wish."

I nod my head quickly. This could be fun! Gaara takes my hand and we walk to Ichiraku, where we enjoy our dinner. After that we go to the small fair together. We dance, we play games, we watch plays, we listen to stories and legends, and I fall in love with him.

At the end of the night, we head back to my home. Once we get inside, he pulls me into his arms again. He pulls my chin upwards so that I am looking into his eyes. We begin to lean in, lips so close to kissing, but I break the almost kiss. I look at him. " Gaara, I can't. I'd be stealing something that can't be mine, if I kissed you." my voice trembles, tears begin to fill my eyes, blurring my vision.

I begin to turn away, when I here an almost frantic voice. "No! Don't leave me! I need you!"

I turn almost immediately to face him. He's got a look of fear in his eyes. He quickly dashes at me, and brings me in to a passionate, yet soft kiss. He spoke quietly. " I love you."

"I love you too"

* * *

End flash back

* * *

I want to scream, but I can't move. I want to die! I should have died! Why did you save me!? WHY!?

* * *

Final Flash Back

* * *

"So, tonight's the night!" I heard Gaara say to Neji. 

I'm hurt. What has he been doing with Neji!? Gaara had been lying to me lately, he keeps saying he has to stay a work late. He's been saying this for two weeks. Now , I find him at the bar with Neji, Lee, and everyone else. We've been going out for about two months now, but now he's never home, till one AM. I'll make dinner for us, and I will wait for him to return, but soon the food gets cold and I fall asleep sitting at the table. I always wake up in my bed, and there is always a note on his pillow saying he had to go to work. Today at nine PM, I went to his office with dinner, thinking I was being a good lover, bringing him food.

Temari told me he had just left , so I quickly headed back home, only to be greeted with a empty home. I looked everywhere for him, and here I find him with my old friends, who aren't friends anymore. I heard Ino purr at Gaara " You know, if you leave Naruto, Me and you can have some serious pleasuring going on."

I smiled thinking Gaara would slap the bitch. Instead I heard my Gaara laugh. I couldn't stand it anymore. I quickly turned from my place in the door frame to run, and run I did, but I accidently hit some pots on the way out. I don't know if he noticed me, and right now, I didn't care. I ran and I ran, tears streaming down my cheek.

Once I had tired out, I stopped my running. I breathed uneasily, looking around this part of town I didn't recognize, or maybe I did ,since I started to getting uneasy, just looking at these buildings. That's when I felt it, a hand grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground. I looked up to see two men, obviously drunk, look down at me with lust in there eyes. My eyes widened , as I saw bulges in the mens pants, I cringed as they began to talk about me, saying who was to get me first. I guess they had decided as one went to hold me down as the other unbuttoned his pants. I struggled and kicked, feeling sick as the other man began to touch me. I screamed and cried as he began to undo my clothing.

That's when I felt it. A uncontrollable blood lust. I strained to lookup, only to see Gaara, standing over the man, his chakra pouring out of him in massive amounts. A battle had begun. Somehow , just before he killed them. They pierced his chest. They died. I scrambled over to my lover, wanting to see how he was doing. What I saw made my heart stop, he was stabbed right in the heart. Not dead yet he said " Naru-chan, I love you so much, I want you to reach into to my pocket for me, right now."

I did as he said. I took out a black case. "Open it" he said.

I did. It was an engagement ring! I stared at him in shock. "Will you?" he questioned.

I nodded, tears spilling from my eyes. "I'm gonna get help, okay?"

He shook his head no. " I'm not gonna make it, so stay with me till I die."

I shouted "No! Your gonna make this!"

He laughed. "Didn't I say not to lie to me?"

I shook my head "If you die, I die!"

Gaara hit me. " No. You are going to live. Your are going to adopt a child. When your time comes, we'll be together again."

I stared at Gaara, before pulling him into a hug. We stayed like that till he breathing began to die.

I whispered to him just as he was about to give his last breathe " I love you."

And with that, Gaara died with a smile on his face, leaving behind his fiancee to face the world alone.

end Flash Back

That were we find me now, sitting in that same street, still trying to find the strength to get up and get that child Gaara had wanted him to get.

WHY ME!? Naruto grasped his head. WHY ME!? WHY GAARA!?WHY!? TELL ME WHY!? TELL ME KAMI!!!!!IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!!!!IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME YOU'D HAVE BEEN ALIVE STILL!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!!

"GAARA!!!!!!"

* * *

**Kara: Well, I have to say I'm sorry for not updating my story. Sadly, this is based off of what happed to me and my new lover. Except she didn't die... Gragh, Why me!!!**

**(1) Chotto Matte- Wait a Sec**


End file.
